Breakfast
by bee97
Summary: Stiles woke up that morning with a grin plastered upon his face. Arm above his head, head back with bliss. The events of the previous night replaying in his brain. It had been intense.


Stiles woke up that morning with a grin plastered upon his face. Arm above his head, head back with bliss. The events of the previous night replaying in his brain. It had been intense. Stiles got up and wrapped his naked body up in Derek's _Egyptian cotton _sheets, remembering the day he forced Derek to buy them. Shit-eating grin still on his face, Stiles made his way down the grand staircase of the rebuilt Hale house and into the kitchen. He remembered the summer the pack spent rebuilding the house from, essentially, the ground up. Fond memories of building the house and his and Derek's relationship flooded Stiles' mind as he entered the kitchen. He was greeted by the gentle vanilla smell of pancakes and a boxer-clad Derek in front of the stove. Stiles situated himself on the counter next to the stove and leaned over to peck Derek on the cheek…and lips…and forehead…and jawline and finally the lips again. Derek just smirked and rolled his eyes in his most endearing way. Stiles' lopsided grin grew larger at Derek's expression.

"Mmmmorning." He said elongating the 'm'. Stiles chuckled to himself and continued. "I know what you did last night—" Derek silently raised an eyebrow and flipped a pancake, inviting him to continue. "—me." Derek bit back a smile and yet again rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"You dork." He said at last, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah…" Stiles admitted as he slipped down off his perch on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Derek from behind and leaned up, lips barely touching his ear. "But you love that about me." Stiles whispered gently, letting the words roll off hos tongue. Derek let out an involuntary shiver. He kept his eyes down but knew all too well that Stiles was grinning like a fool. Stiles chuckled lightly and turned Derek around to face him, Stiles' hands on Derek's waist. He leaned up and gently brushed his lips against Derek's. Derek eagerly leaned into the touch but Stiles soon pulled away.

"Hey," Stiles cooed while rubbing a thumb across Derek's scruffy cheek and jawline. "I love you." Derek smiled and placed a kiss square on Stiles' forehead.

"I love you too." He responded tenderly before pressing his lips against Stiles' in a chaste kiss. Stiles leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek's hands wandered up and down Stiles' side, teasing Stiles through the thin sheet. Derek was the first one to pull away from the kiss, much to Stiles' displeasure. He quickly lifted Stiles back up onto his previous spot on the counter and turned his attention back to the pancakes.

"These smell great hon." Stiles said in a cloyingly sweet tone. Derek growled in the back of his throat and reached for a plate, but Stiles ignored it and continued. "But you know I really love? Like more than anything in the world, save for you and my dad of course, especially after mind-blowing sex like we just had, thank you very much! (High five us!) But, anyways, what I really love is curl—" Stiles was interrupted by Derek casually opening the oven door with his foot to reveal a tray of golden brown curly fries. "—ly fries ohmygod I love you." Stiles flung himself around Derek joyously. Derek laughed and returned the hug.

"You're just saying that." Derek teased. Stiles smiled into his shoulder and looked up into those daring green eyes.

"No seriously. I love you. So much. It hurts. I could do you right here, right now on the kitchen floor." Stiles said with a grin, hands moving down to Derek's waist, pulling at his boxers.

"The pancakes will burn." Derek replied with a soft smile. Stiles snorted at his statement.

"Like I care."

"Well I do."

"Too bad." Stiles threw one arm around Derek's bare shoulders with one hand still tugging at his boxers. Derek deepened the kiss and hoisted Stiles up, letting the sheet fall partially to the ground.

"No." Derek muttered against Stiles' lips, regaining his control as they started slipping down to the ground. "I've worked too hard on this breakfast and you are going to eat it and enjoy it dammit." Stiles look up and smiled.

"Ooh, I love it when you go all Alpha on me." Stiles' smirk faded when he realized what he said. "I'm so sorry I—"

"It's fine." Derek said interrupting Stiles' apology. "So…about that kitchen floor sex…?" Derek said with a smirk as Stiles readjusted the sheet around himself.

"Oh, you up for it now?" Stiles teased.

"Maybe after breakfast." Derek responded with a crooked grin of his own.

"You and your damn breakfast." Stiles sighed in faux-exasperation. Derek ignored him and poured another set of pancakes on the griddle. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He noticed that Derek had gotten the paper earlier, fighting the urge to make a dog joke, Stiles opened up to the Opinion section. Minutes went by in silence and Stiles was dreading it. Just as he opened his mouth to finally make that dog-newspaper joke, Derek placed plates full of pancakes and curly fries in front of Stiles' face.

"God, I love you." Stiles muttered as he forked several pancakes onto his plate.

"That's what they tell me." Derek retorted playfully. In response, Stiles did something that only one with a truly mature mind would thing of; he stuck his tongue out at Derek with a mouth full of food.

"Mmm. Now, if that doesn't make someone want to have sex with you, I don't know what will." Derek deadpanned. Stiles snorted in response.

"Come on babe. You know you want this bod." Stiles said, motioning up and down his body with his hands. Derek rolled his eyes and took a gentle bite of his pancake. Stiles just grinned.

They went on like that for a while. Just eating and making small talk. Where Derek decided to go on the "safe side" and enjoy his pancakes curly fry free, Stiles decide to make a pancake and fries sandwich, complete with syrup and all. Derek told him how weird he was and Stiles merely shrugged, replying that it all goes to the same place in the end. When they finished eating, Stiles offered to clean up and do the dishes. Derek obliged but ended up doing most of the work anyways. Stiles chuckled to himself as he watched his werewolf boyfriend do something as mundane as washing dishes. He grinned, looking at the man he loved and his stoic profile. Stiles put down the cup he was drying and place and hand on Derek's hip.

"I'm really lucky to have you, you know." He said, looking into those slightly surprised emerald eyes. Derek smiled and gently and pressed his lips against Stiles' forehead before resting own against it.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Derek said seriously, voice strained with emotion. Stiles put his hand on Derek's cheek, letting the silence say everything that was needed. They simultaneously slid down to the cold tile floor, knees touching knees, hand in hand, head on shoulder. Derek took his free hand and played with the hem of the sheet that encompassed Stiles. He smiled to himself and after a few minutes broke the silence.

"I like what you're wearing by the way." He said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks," Stiles said, not missing a beat. "It's yours."


End file.
